Blood Stains
by Yukio Mustang
Summary: When Dean died Sam told him he wouldn't save him, but sam can't live without Dean. Sam tried to summon Crowley, but he didn't come. Then next morning Sam wakes up and finds a note saying that he sould let Dean go and Sam also smells sulfur. Refusing this he goes out find Dean he finds that Dean's a demon. Will Sam be able to cure Dean. (no fluff) Rated for languge Season 10 AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is my first fanfic so it might be different. I choose a topic that really interested me demon Dean so enjoy. _

Chapter 1(Sam)

I don't know what to do. My brother's a demon. He just left me a note saying "Sammy, let me go." Should I listen. How did this happen?

Maybe this because of the Mark of Cain. He had been changing. Having more rage, being more vicious. This is all Crowley's fault. If he had not went to Dean, Dean would have been alive and well. Yet he still escaped because of Crowley.

I can't just blame Crowley though, it's also my fault. If I been paying more attention, than I would have noticed sooner. Cas noticed before me, how did I not noticed sooner. He became brutal. He took out his rage on Abadon, which should have set off a warning bell. But instead I thought that he was taking revenge against all she did. But that was over done. After that he didn't want to give up the First Blade.

Dean's too stubborn. If he had listened to me he might of lived. But I've done the same to Dean.

This did surprise me because usually he would have agreed, yet he said no. Then he takes it anyway, and because of this, makes Cas lose his army. Then when he slashed Gadreel we knew he had to be locked away, because he was unstable. Yet he still escaped because of Crowley.

Was Dean trying to save me or himself by going away?

Was I disrespecting Deans last words. He did say to let him die. But he should know how much he means to me, he didn't believe what I said, right? I would always save him, I just wanted a choice.

Why didn't Crowely come. I waited here for a half an hour. But I couldn't stand here any more. I made my way to the kitchen. I took out the bottle of whiskey. I started drinking letting the fogginess of alcohol take over. It was better than listening to the silence of an empty bunker.

I was thinking I'm the only one left. Cas is in heaven fixing things up, Kevin is a ghost, and with his mom, and Dean is dead. Who else is there.

I woke up with a hangover. I look to my phone to see that Cas tried to call. I ignored it and went to see Dean. When I smelled sulfur I knew that a demon got in. And with Dean not here it's obvious that Crowley went and put a demon inside Dean. Why else would his body be missing.

I hear my phone buzz again. I answer it and immediately Cas asks "Is Dean dead?"

"Yes, but we have another problem. Dean's body is missing. I think that when I summoned Crowley he instead appeared by Dean and put a demon inside of him."

I sit on his bed. Then I notice a note.

"Sam are you still there?"

"Ya. I was looking at a note I found on Dean's bed. It's written in Dean's handwriting. It says 'let me go Sammy'. Cas does that mean that something happened to Dean?"

"Sorry Sam, but I don't know."

"well I'll start researching. I'll let you know what I find. Bye Cas"

"Bye Sam"


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been writing for some time. I will try to be good with updating the story but I have to manage school. _

Chapter 2

(Dean)

I feel something inside of me die. I can't quite explain it. It feels like all the hope, happiness, compassion, and love gets crushed under the rage and hate the mark fuels me with. I hear Crowley say "lets go take a howler at the moon."

I remember everything from before, but I feel disconnected. In fact the only emotion I can feel from the memories is anger. I was such a pushover and a goody-two-shoes. But I feel torn about leaving the bunker, but that's only because of an emotion deep inside of me. Because of this I write a note to Sam. I feel a dedication to the old Dean to at least try and get him to leave me alone. If I see Sam or Castiel following me, I will kill them because that dedication only goes so far.

I don't like the feeling that keep on surfacing as I move towards the garage. It only gets worse as I get to the car.

The car. I can see all the dents and scratches from the crashes and the old Dean repairing it. The memories that pop up make me want to drive it off a cliff, but I still need a ride for a time.

I hear Crowely come up behind me. "Do you want to leave, or do you want to try teleporting?"

"That will take too long so I would rather drive."

"Why don't you just kill them?"

"Lets go already" I start up the car ignoring Crowley's question. I don't want to admit the fact that I still can slightly feel. But leaving will be the best to have my humanity forgotten and buried.

He gets in the car. He's the best person to help me kill my humanity. Cruel and joyed by my change.

I ask "Where are we going."

"Where ever you want squirrel." I slightly get annoyed at the fact that he calls me squirrel, but I focus on the more important issue of where to go. I start heading towards Dover. I know that Sam won't look there, which is the point. I don't want to see Sam. If I see Sam, I know that all the memories will come to the front of my mind. Me being pathetic and mopping over the fact that he didn't want to be brothers. Me feeling bad about Sam getting hurt. I always had to carry Sam, but not anymore. Now I am free.

I stop at a gas station outside dover. I use a credit card that Sam will track. Then, I give the gas station guy a card. "Give this to a FBI guy with shoulder length hair. He's my partner, but we got separated." He takes the card wearily. I walk out to the car. Sam will get it soon. I drive away hoping that he won't follow me. But knowing Sam, he probily will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sam)

I start heading to a gas station. I found that Dean last used his credit card in a gas station near Dover, it was a day ago. I need to try at least get the demon out. Dean deserves to be burned.

I walk into the gas station in my FBI outfit. I go up to the counter and ring the bell for a attendant. A guy walks up and asks "are you with the FBI?"

"Yes I believe a man came here yesterday. He used a credit card under Dean Winchester."

"Ya he left a card for you."

"Oh he did?" Damn it Dean knew I would come looking for him. Then he purposely used his credit card.

"Ya he said that I should give you this card if a FBI came in with shoulder length hair."

He hands me an envelope. In it is a phone number card. I immediatly call it.

"Hello" I recognize the voice, it's Crowley.

"Crowley what have you done to Dean?" He starts to chuckle.

"Oh Moose, I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me Crowley. You put a demon inside of Dean's dead body."

"First off Moose, if dead bodies could be possessed it would be easier for off you are assuming that he is possessed. He isn't possessed, he is a demon."

"I don't believe that. I will find Dean, and I will get the demon out."

"Good luck then,"he says sarcastically,"you'll need it." Crowley hangs up. I back up to the attendant and ask to see the surveillance tapes. I find the time that Dean walks glances at the camera in a knowing way and his eyes go black. He obviously knew I would check the security footage.

I call Cas as I get in the car. I am still going to head into town.

"Sam is something wrong?"

"Well Dean knew I was coming. He left behind Crowley's phone number. When I called, Crowley said that he never put a demon in Dean's body. That in fact it's impossible."

"Well you are believing the word of a demon. Remember they do lie a lot." Cas tried to reason. But the only thing that I thought was what crowley said 'good luck then, you'll need it'. How am I suppose to fix this. What if the Blood Cure doesn't work. Can I hurt my brother, the one who mostly took care of me? Will I see anything left of my brother? Is Crowley telling the truth?

I pull up the car I 'borrowed' into a parking spot. Then I feel sleepy. It would be best for me to sleep. Hunting is never good while tired.


	4. Chapter 4

_I will try and update this story every monday during school. Btw I appreciate the fact that people are reading this. It might be a shift in the type of story you might see. _

Chapter 4

(Dean)

"Try again." Crowley says. He's trying to 'teach' me teleporting. But it's more of him saying I need to envision a place, and then him yelling at me when I don't move.

"I'm trying but it's not as easy as it sounds" I yell annoyed. The more Crowley yells at me, the more the anger comes forward.

After him yelling at me for an hour I'm ready to rip out his throat. I let the anger take me towards Crowley. My grip tightens on the first blade. The anger is so powerful that I don't realized I move until Crowley says "You wouldn't want to kill me, you never know who could find out about it." He says threateningly.

I quickly take a step back because, although I don't like it, I need Crowley's help to master the demon powers.

"That's better squirrel." He says. I still don't like the fact that he calls me squirrel, but it's better than Dean. Dean represents the old Dean. He was weak and foolish.

"If you don't want me to kill you, then maybe you should get me someone to kill." I say calmly. I let the black films that reveal I'm a demon, to humans, go down to underline my point.

"Well why didn't you say so. I have a few demons in mind that should be killed, I was just saving them for you. Meet me at the warehouse across town." He teleports away.

I think of the location and I feel the difference in surroundings. He looks up to find Crowley there with six different demons. Without thinking I start killing them. It feels so natural, especially with the First Blade, to kill. I kill the last one easily.

Crowley says "Do you want to get out of the town, Sam is here."

"Ya" I pause for a second then I smirk "Since we can now teleport why don't I leave a little present at a hotel." I teleport to a hotel and I check in using my credit card. Then I teleport to the Impala and park it at the hotel. Last I leave the keys inside with a note. I go back to the warehouse to find Crowley there smirking.

"Nice move there Squirrel, where do you want to go next?"

"How about Phoenix, it's highly populated, harder to track me."

"You can get there now without paying."


	5. Chapter 5

_I felt bad about the length of the last Chapter so A chapter early _

Chapter 5

(Sam)

I wake up. I walk into the cafe and check my laptop. I find that Dean checked out a room yesterday. I drive over to the hotel.

When I get there the first thing I notice is the Impala. I walk over and I notice it's unlocked. Inside is an envelope. I open up the door and open the envelop. I know that Dean wrote this by the hand writing. But I start to read. 'Sammy you have to let me go. I have given you many chances to leave me alone. I was giving you a chance for the sake of the old Dean. But now if I see you, I'll kill you. If I see Castiel, I'll kill him. If I see anyone from Deans past I'll kill them. I want to be left alone. If I see you attempting to cure me, I'll stop you. I am no longer your brother, in fact I am just a demon. I will not hesitate to do whatever is necessary to be left alone.'

I swallow. I take the keys and drive back to the bunker. I don't know what to do. If I try to follow him, he will make it so I won't find him. But if I send someone who Dean knows, I believe he will kill them. I continue to debate this when I get a call from Cas.

"Sam, Dean's here. What should I do? I heard him come in through the door."

"Cas how can he come in?"

"I believe it is because as a human he had an invitation to come in, so it carried over to the demon because of his body."

"Cas I'm almost there. If you're can, then try and trap him, otherwise go into the dungeon. He shouldn't want to go there, but then you can escape once he's trapped."

"okay I'll…" he gets cut off. I hear Dean in the background.

"I'm sorry but Castiel is busy right now." he says and the line goes dead. I start speeding towards the bunker. As I pull up, I notice that they're no cars. That means that Dean got here a different way.

I open up the door to see Dean's eyes go black. Then he hits me

*******************************Cas**************************************

Three Hours Before

I don't know how Sam can do this so long. After an hour my eyes start to hurt. I've been researching ways to get the demon out of Dean for a hour. But being behind a desk reading is making me feel useless.

I get up and walk around the bunker. I walk into the kitchen to smell rotten food. I start cleaning up the kitchen. After a little bit I find that the kitchen both looks and smells better. Still feeling restless though I walk into Dean's room. I find a pile of pictures on top, likely Sam took them out. I sit on his bed and look through them. I see a picture of me, Sam, and Dean at bobby's house. I see the difference between now and then. Right around then Lucifer was still out but the strain on their relationship was less. They look healthier than now. They have less bags under their eyes.

I sigh. "Why is it when Dean goes to hell, he drags everyone we cares about with him."

"I guess it's because everyone planned out the old dean's life. He didn't quite live, he just carried out his job in destiny."

"Why are you here Dean?"

Since he's here as a demon, it probably can't be for good. From what I heard, the demon is really evil.

I turn around to face dean. When I do I am shocked. Now that I see his face live, I can tell that Dean is really Dean. His soul is very warped. It appears that he went to hell to everyone, but me and Sam know he was on earth the whole time.

"Now you can tell Sam that there is no hope for the old Dean. Let me go."

I think for a second. Why did he use the same phrase he told Sam. Is it meant to show that I am held to the same terms as Sam. He looked to Dean's face, blocking out his soul, and saw that his latter was right.

Why is it all in vain. I raised him from hell, helped him through purgatory, brought him back to life a few times, fought with my brethren, and willingly would have traded myself for dean's life. Yet here he is a demon instead of being human. Is anything, I deserve to be a demon instead. I have killed so many for power, betrayed Sam and Dean, and even helped bring down heaven with my blindness. Dean on the other hand doesn't deserve this at all. All he has ever done is help other people before himself. He has sacrificed his life and soul to saving Sam. Yet all he gets is sadness, death, torture, and finally demonization.

"I want you to leave me alone. I know you heard what I wrote, and I intend to keep it. I don't want anyone to interfere."

I start to think again of the change again. The old dean would have never threatened me or Sam. From what I heard, Dean acted like more of a father to Sam than John did.

How can I hurt Dean? He is my best friend. He has forgiven my mistakes all too often. Then I see him teleport. As I look to where, I call Sam.

"Sam, Dean's here."

As I almost finish I hear something behind me. I turn and see a fist coming at me. I drop my phone. Sam won't get here in time. How could I tell him the truth about dean over the phone? Also if he knew, he would also hesitate more than he already is. I will tell him later, if I can.

"I won't kill you Castiel. I just will take away something as insurance."

He carefully slits my throat and I feel my grace fade from my body.

"Why did you not kill me? Don't you have a thirst to kill. I think that the old Dean is still in you, protecting us from the demon inside him."

"Now Cas, don't go mentioning things that you don't understand." When he said Cas, it was filled with hate. He just showed how much he really hates me with one word.

It hurts to know that the man I once knew has turned to darkness. In this darkness, no light can reach him. I now realize that the man I once knew is gone, but can he be human? He will always be guiltful, but then he will be human.

He teleports away, leaving me on the floor bleeding. Luckley, Sam comes quickly. He helps me up and grabs a rag. He looks at the wound.

"Dean took your grace, didn't he?"

"Yes, but there's more. Dean is not possessed by a demon, he is a demon. His soul has been twisted and warped. Unless he has been to hell recently, the mark has made him this way. Unless someone has been with Dean, anyone would think he went to hell."

Sam thinks for a moment, most likely think about what he has heard. Then he asks, "what do we do?"

"I don't know. He said 'let me go' and meant it as a chance to leave him alone, like with you. I am under the same rules as you are."

"Do you think we can save him?"

"I don't know. Even if we could turn him human, we have to find a way to get rid of the mark because he will just turn into a demon the next time he dies if we don't."

"Cas, I think that we should focus on one problem at a time. Once we turn Dean human, he will help us get the mark of Cain off."

I knew Sam well enough to guess what he was going to say.

"I'm going to the library to research."

"You should sleep Sam. It won't help if you are very tired the next day. Also there isn't much that you can do to help dean today. You can start tomorrow." I pitched my voice so he knew it wasn't a fight.

"Okay Cas, I'll go to sleep," he admitted defeat, "but you should too."

I walk into a guest room. I hear Sam close his door. I lie on the bed and I quickly go to sleep. But my dreams are terrible. I tend to relive memories. In my dream I remember when I first saw dean with the mark of Cain, me not doing anything. I also remember all the times when Sam and Dean have saved me. I should have stayed with Dean when I found out he had the mark.

Sam understands and forgives me, but can I ever forgive myself for not helping.

"Sam there is only one person who we can talk to. The original owner of the mark, Cain himself. I know where he is because of the demonic symbols around him."

"Let's go then Cas."

Is the rightoeus man I knew gone?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Dean)

It bothers me what Castiel said.'I think that the old Dean is still in you, protecting us from the demon inside him'. I need to change my name to remind Sam and Castiel who I am, who I was, and what I am. Then I realize, it's obvious. If I combine my name and what I am, anyone who hears it will know who and what I am.

I also realize that the blood thirst is gone. I desire it, but it doesn't control me. I could go a century without killing, but I don't want to.

Then I hear Crowley teleport in. He says "Still sulking? You should get out."

"I am not sulking, I am thinking."

"What is on your mind Squirrel?"

"A new name. I want you to stop calling me squirrel and I want other people to stop calling me Dean. I think that Deanmon will show that I was a good hunter and that I'm a demon."

"That's a good idea. Now you won't be confused with the old Dean. I will stop calling you squirrel now. What will you do now?"

"What Sam and Castiel don't know is that since I am not a normal demon, normal warding doesn't work. I could teleport inside and use my powers there even though I wasn't summoned. Castiel and Sam knows that I could teleport inside but they probably don't know how much I can do. I probably won't be affected by Devil's traps either. If they catch me, I could always start messing with them."

"True. You are stronger than most can teleport, but do you want to learn the other powers?"

"Yes but I might not use them often."

"But first you must fulfill your debt to Cain."

I teleport to Cain. I don't even know his location, but the Mark guides me. I see him there with Sam and Castiel. It seems that they wanted to know information on the mark. It seems that he won't be of any help now.

I know that they are surprised to see me.

"Well what a surprise to see you here. I have some business with Cain. We'll talk later."

Then I take the first blade and stab Cain. He looks grateful for an end. I see Castiel and Sam surprised at my action. He says "Thank you Dean" I know he just wanted to say that before he died because after he said that I felt him die-most likely because he is the person who held the mark before. Then I turn to Sam and Castiel.

"So do you want something?"

"It seems that finding you was easy, but will you come with us Dean?"

"First it's not Dean, it's Deanmon. Second, I'm not coming unless I have no choice."

Sam splashes me with holy water. It really burns which surprises me. I would have thought that I was also immune to holy water also. Then Sam puts on the cuffs. I feel my power is weakened, but not unusable.

I know that I can wreak havoc on them. Not physically, but emotionally. If I hurt them physically, they will only get more determined, but if I hurt them emotionally, they might not want to follow me. It won't affect me if it doesn't work because the 'cure' probably won't work.

My power and soul is rooted to the Mark of Cain. Unless the Mark of Cain is removed, I will never be totally free. If it's for better or worse, I don't really know. All I know is that Metatron killing me finally corrupted my soul, and turned me into what I am. I blood thirsty demon. I know that Castiel and Sam can't know this because they will focus on removing the mark.

"Well _deanmon_ it seems that you are coming." Sam says with a smirk.

He and the former angel may think that they have won the battle, but this no battle. This is war, and they have no idea what they are stepping into.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I wanted to upload a new chapter today for two reasons. One, I would like to thank Natsu476, midnighthaunting12,cm12345, KimberlyGrimm, and .5 for following me. I makes me joyed to find that people are enjoying my story enough and wanting to read what happens next. Also I wanted to post a new chapter for the mid-season finale today. I am super excited about it. Btw reviews are appreciated, but I myself don't review so I can't say anything there.**

Chapter 7

(Sam)

We get Deanmon, it helps me remember that he is not the brother I know, into the car. I cuff him to the back seat and Cas sits next to him. As we start driving, he reveals his black eyes and snears at me and Cas.

"Poor Sam, clinging on to hope that his long lost brother is still alive. And Cas is hoping that the righteous man he saved is still there. Well they are both long gone, buried under the demon inside of me, well except for the righteous man, who died when Sam said that they aren't brothers. He was buried by misery,depression, and alcohol. But I have to thank you Sam, if you hadn't broke him so much with that statement, I wouldn't be here. Despite everything, the righteous man survived on family. You killed him Sam, leaving a broken man in his place."

I know that is true based on Dean's actions. It is my fault. But if I save him, will that also revive the man I knew? Can we even save him.

"Remember Sam, this is not the same brother you knew. He is corrupted by evil."

"But what is the difference between me and you. I kill because I sacrificed myself for you, while you killed for the pleasure. I want to kill you, there was a time when you didn't even care about me. Do you remember that era. You on demon blood leaving me at the hotel for Ruby. You didn't care about me then, you shouldn't care about me now. Do you now know how it feels for someone to look into your eyes, and all you see is a monster. That was how the old Dean felt. Yet he still thought that you would change. You…" I hear his get muffled. I look back to see that Cas gaged Deanmon. "I can not hear this _demon," _he glares at him "speak so badly. He is not the same man, so he should not speak like him."

I see that Deanmon has his black eyes revealed and he is glaring at Cas. I realize that I never took the blade. I look around for it until I see that Cas has it.

"I took it when you were trying to get him into the car."

"Thanks Cas for taking the first blade."

_"_No problem Sam."

I keep driving. After two hours I see that we are close to the bunker. Look over to see that Cas is asleep and Deanmon is thinking. He still has his gag in though. I turn on the radio and see that Deanmon is pissed. It seems that Dean is not even partially in there because he loved singing this song. I look over to see Cas is awake. He recognizes this song also. I look over to him and mouth 'we should sing'.

We start to sing in chorus.'carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more.'

After we finish singing I look over to see that Deanmon looks like he wants to strangle us. It is obvious that it is bothering him.

I pull up to the garage and park the Impala in the middle. It's old spot. Dean use to always park it in the middle saying that it deserves to be in the spotlight. As I uncuff him for a second, he quickly rips out the gag. I grab his hand again and cuff him without the car. I walk out with him and start leading him to the dungeon. I get down there to see that Cas is ready to get him into the chair. He has holy water ready and as Deanmon starts to struggle, Cas splashes him and he quickly stops and cooperates and sits down. We strap him in. And walk out. I go into the kitchen and grab the whiskey.

************************Cas*****************************

I walk into the dungeon. I want to start with the demon first. I can not call it anything but a demon because that would be accepting that my friend is gone. I can not accept that. Also I want my memories of Dean to be separate from the memories of this demon.

"Hello Deanmon." I only call him this so he doesn't start with something about his name.

"Hello angel. Are you here to 'save' me?"

"Not necessarily. I am here to see if Dean is still here. Also I want to know where is the rest of the grace you stole from me."

"Well I know that the old Dean's not here, it's only me, Deanmon here. And I am not giving you back 'your' grace. I would be much harder for me to live in peace."

"Well me and Sam will save you."

"Oh really now. You who betrayed the old dean, you who almost killed the old dean, you who was constantly used the old Dean. It's hard to purge darkness with darkness. _Cas"_ He says Cas with such hatred that I feel that this runs deeper than just the demon taunting me. This is something that that the old dean tried to forgive but never forgot.

I walk out and close the door. I see Sam passed out at the table with a bottle of whiskey. I walk over and carry/drag Sam to his room. I put him on the mattress and put a blanket on him. Although Dean is not here, I must watch over Sam like Dean would.

If Sam sacrifices himself for Dean, then either Dean won't come back or Dean will basically kill himself by hunting. I must watch over Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's me. Im sorry this chapter is a day late, got sick. I will upload another one to make up for it. I hope you enjoy, Amber89107**

Chapter 8

(Dean)

They were too easy to play. I have planted a seed of doubt and depression in both of them. That is all I can do. I rather not test my theory of immunity to the cure. I break the chains and scratch out the devils trap. Although it isn't necessary, it will make Sam and Castiel turn on each other. I walk up and grab the first blade from the metal box. It slightly stings when I touch it because it is warded against demons. But I just ignore it and teleport away. I teleport to Crowley.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"Well when I went to Cain's house I found a pleasant surprise, Sam and Castiel were talking to him. After I killed Cain, they 'captured' me. I wanted to get them off my trail so I stuck around enough to emotionally hurt them and plant a seed of suspicion in their relationship."

"So you could escape a demons trap and the warding cuffs?"

"Ya, but holy water still hurts."

"Then the mark of Cain has more power than most warding sigals. If properly developed, you could be one of the most powerful demons."

"Than how about we make a deal, you train me and I will help you in hell. I always hated politics anyway."

"It sounds good. I deal with the management issues and you deal with the brute force issues."

*******************Crowley***************************

I will now always rule hell now. With Dean Winchester by my side, no one will question me. Throughout the time with the Winchesters, I have never seen Dean actually do any paperwork or anything a king would do except kill. With him by my side, I will stay a ruler.

Also I will have someone to trust. Damn blood. It's all moose's fault. If he hadn't started with the blood injections, then I would have never had any human feelings. If I stay in hell, then all my feelings will evaporate. Though any way you look at it, Dean becoming a demon will benefit me.

I would have never thought that Dean would become the thing he hunted. I was just in charge of the crossroads when Dean first went to went and occasionally looked in on Alistair's torture sessions. He saw that Dean was very willful. It took 30 years for Alistair to break him. That was when I knew he was a truly righteous man. Most people only last two years of torture. The longest laster was John Winchester. And that wasn't because he was as caring as his son, that was because he had a lot more physical and mental pain before this. From what I heard, Alistair finally broke Dean with psychological torture. Even that took two years. I heard him once say 'Don't Sammy, you have so much to live for.' And I realized that his only breaking point was his brother. He was held to humanity by his brother. I heard what Sam said to Dean after the angel was out. That was the turning point in between them.

The biggest problem is the fact that Sam doesn't realize is how good he had it. He had someone who would sacrifice everything for him. But thanks to him, I now have a good partner. Once Sam realizes how good he had it, he will get past the whole angel problem. But that will only help Sam, Dean is far from help.

"Deanmon what do you want to learn first?"

"How to push things with you mind."

"The terms telekinesis."

"Ya, whatever."

I teleport him into an old hotel room of theirs. I found out the location of the hotel where the trickster played a quite cruel prank on Sam. The old Dean had a strong link to this hotel. Perhaps it will activate Deanmon's powers.

*************************Dean**************************

I get teleported to a shabby hotel. As I look around, I start feeling like I've been here before. Then I turn around and face Crowley.

"Why are we here?"

"What you don't remember this place? Look through your human memories."

I look around and I remember. Me waking up and a song, I can't remember the name, playing on the radio. I turn up the volume and Sam wakes up and hugs me. He tells me all the times I died and I wake up again, after threatening the trickster, to Sam hugging me telling me of the months were the trickster kept me dead. As I remember I start to get mad. I want to direct this anger at crowley, but he has done too much for me as a demon. Sure he wanted me dead as a human, but I also want my human side dead, so I don't care. I direct my anger against the furniture instead. As I focus more items start to be flung around. After seeing almost every piece of furniture in the room destroyed, I allow myself to calm down.

"Good job Deanmon. That is better than I thought. Do you notice now that anger is the key to your powers."

"Yes."

"You have to control your anger. As a demon, you rely on anger to fuel you. The two emotions that will activate your power are fear and anger. Since you don't fear anything, I had to go with anger. With anger, your eyes will automatically go black. When the furniture started moving, your eyes were black. If you want to use this power without your eyes going black, you must control yourself very well. This means that you have to learn how to use your powers without anger."

He steps away and says, "only you can figure that out." Then he teleports out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Sam)

I wake up in my bed. I remember drinking a lot of whiskey. Now that it is wearing off I am remembering why. Dean's a demon who hates me and blames me for this. I don't want this guilt. I walk out to grab more alcohol when I figure out that Cas is the one who moved me. And when I reach the kitchen table I find that all of the whiskey is gone. I see the bottle by the sink. In it's place is a bottle of beer.

I walk up to the table and I realize that I am starving. I start making bacon and eggs when I hear Cas walk up to the table.

"Good morning Cas."

"Good morning Sam."

"Do you want some eggs and bacon?"

"Yes please. I feel hungry."

"How was last night Cas?"

"Not very good Sam. I do not suggest you go down to talk to Deanmon. You will not find your brother. All you will see is a demon."

"I still need to check. He would always try for me, so I need to do the same."

I start eating the bacon and eggs. We don't talk any more. After I am done I say "Cas I'm going to the dungeon. I'll be back in a little bit."

I walk down and immediately I know that something is wrong. I push open the doors to see that the trap is scratched out. Either he got out by himself and wanted to mess with us, or someone released him. I check the box where I put the first blade and I find it empty.

I walk into Cas's room and say "Cas we got a problem."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Deanmon's escaped. The trap was scratched. Either someone let him out, or he's trying to break us apart."

"Sam I believe that Deanmon wanted to break us apart. If we are apart, then it will be harder to catch him."

I'm about to say something when I hear a knock. I know it's an angel because only an angel can knock hard enough for us to hear it. Also the door is made of salted iron. It would have burned a demon's hand to knock.

"Come on Cas, there's an angel at the door."

We walk up to see Hanna at the door.

"Cas I thought I would find you with the Winchesters. But where is Dean? Is he on a hunt?"

"Uh Hanna come inside we need to explain somethings to you for your safety." I say. I know that Cas probably doesn't want many people to know about Dean, but Hanna definitely needs to know. Dean knows her, so she might be in danger.

"Okay Sam. But Cas why are you human."

"That will be explained." Cas says.

"Hanna you remember how Dean has the Mark of Cain."

"Yes."

"Dean tried to fight Metatron, but he lost and died."

"But I thought that Metatron lied?"

"He did, but he didn't. When Dean died, he became a demon. His soul was completely corrupted by the Mark of Cain."

"Hanna when I saw dean, he looked like he went to hell, but me and Sam know that he didn't." Cas says.

"So what you are saying, Sam Winchester, is that your brother, who knows a lot about angels, is a demon and you don't have him locked up?!" Hanna says angrily.

"First of all I didn't know at first. I went to see dean's body to see it empty. Also my brother was a hunter, and a hunter can stay hidden if they want to. I was trying to track him down, but he was one step ahead of me. We did catch him by surprise though. But when me and Cas were asleep he stepped out of the demon's trap and teleported away."

"So Dean took your grace."

"Yes"

"While that might be fortunate. I was coming to ask sam for his help after telling you about this, but we found one of Metatron's secret vaults but it is warded against angels. Only a human can get in. I was hoping that Sam could get what's inside. But with you human, both of you can go inside. It is a building about two hours away. But be careful, what ever is in there is very powerful. The wardings would keep Lucifer away."

"We'll go." Cas answers for me.

"Then we must get going" Hanna says.

After two hours in uncomfortable silence, we arrive at the building. I find that it is a shabby building. Me and cas enter it carefully. I pull out an angel blade, and I notice cas does the same. We get to a desk. Inside are two bottles of grace. One must be cas's, but whose grace is in the other bottle? Cas goes to take out the central sigal, when I warn him not to do it.

"We still don't know what's in here that was worth protecting. It could be dangerous."

We carry on when we reach a cell. I see litter all over the floor. I pick up a piece of garbage and I realize who's in there. Gabriel. I walk up to the cell.

He throws another candy rapper on the floor as he says" Hey Sammy-boy, hey Cassie what's up."

"Hello Gabriel. I will assume that this belongs to you." I toss him the other bottle of grace.

"I've been here for sometime. I saw a lot of what was happening, but I was powerless to stop anything."

"So you know the basics."

"Only till Dean shows up with the first blade to fight. Then I got cut off because it was Metadouche who showed me what was you win?"

"Yes, but Dean didn't. He was killed before Cas broke his connection to the angel tablet."

"So Dean's dead then."

"No."

"But you said that Metadouche killed him?"

"He did but the mark brought him back, as a demon."

"So Dean finally got demonized. Can't say I am surprised. Let me guess he got the mark to save you."

"No. He got the mark to kill Abaddon, to save souls. But he did get it because of me."

"Moose, believe it or not, your brother has a mind of his own. I saw that you guys fought. But it sounds like you forgive him. You can always tell him once he's human."

I was shocked by the person before me. The Gabriel I knew was a douchebag, yet here is the same man trying to give me hope, what happened to him.

"By you shocked look I can tell what you're thinking. Over the past year I have grown attached to you two because of the bond you guys have. That doesn't mean I won't continue to be a pain in the ass, it means that I will help you find Dean. I understand why Cas rebelled for you two. You do more good, than evil in this world."

I don't know what to say. I am thinking of saying something when Gabriel says "can you get me out of here. I appreciate you giving me my grace, but that doesn't mean I like it in here."

I open up the cage and he comes out. He goes and grab Cas and walks out. I walk out with Gabriel and Cas talking. He takes out his bottle of grace and lets it return to him. After a second Cas goes to do the same when Gabriel says "Cassie you can't do that. That part of the grace that is missing is important. Without it your body will just burn through this grace." Cas sadly puts back on the cork.

After a moment Gabriel says, "let me guess a certain demon took his grace." Cas nods yes.

"Well he is smart. But luckily we have the upper hand. Now we can trap him and catch him."

"That's going to be harder than it seems. First, he can teleport. Second, he isn't trapped by devil's traps. And third, he can lay the blame very well. He was Dean, so he knows everything. For the reason of me not mixing them up, I call him Deanmon after his 'capture' he said that his name is Deanmon, so I call him Deanmon."

"We also have to be careful. Although we might not want to hurt him, he will not have the same dilemma." Gabriel says. "You guys have to be extra careful. Since Deanmon knows you, he might target you guys. I suggest both of you guys carry holy water with you. It might not injure him, but it will make him stop for a moment. We need to find Kevin."

Both me and Cas stop for a moment surprised. Then I say "Well we can, but he might not be useful because he's dead."

"Sam I know. But he is still a prophet of the lord. I might be able to bring him back because of that. But first we must reopen the gates of Heaven."

"But how Gabriel. I have looked around but I could not find how."

"By you becoming an angel again. It is tied to your humanity. The last ingredient was your grace. This is because it needed your grace as a tie for the gates. The reason why it didn't open after you too another's grace is because it was not your grace. Once your grace enters your body again, the doors will open for all."

"Okay so the first step is for us to get Kevin's ghost. And you will try and find Deanmon?" I say. I want to get Dean back to normal as soon as possible. Though I am a little weary of Gabriel helping us. I do not want stuff to change suddenly. As I think this thought I notice that the Impala has turned pink.

"GABRIEL!" I yell.

"What maybe this will snap Dean out of the demon side." He chuckles.

"Turn it back. Anyway it won't help. He is the one who left it for me with a note attached saying that he doesn't want us to mess with him."

"Fine." And he snaps and it is back to black.

I start driving to Kevin mom`s house. I know they will be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**First I want to say how sorry I am with not updating this story over chrismas. I was away from my computer, so I couldnt publish it. Second, I am going to start making storys based on suggestions. So if anyone wants to either PM me or just comment on this story an idea you have for a small story, i will write it and also in the beginning say who gave the suggesting. It might take a week or so, I will let everyone know when it will end. I really need new ideas. All I am thinking of is Deanmon. So anyone is welcome. (PAiring might be included without mention. IF you want a pairing just include it in the messege)**

Chapter 10

(Dean)

I start to learn how to control my anger while still using my powers. It requires more concentration and persistence. But with Crowley's help, it is easier. He lets me know when my eyes turn black which makes it easier for me to readjust. I am getting better. I know that the mark is the whole reason why. Without it I would have been a weak demon. It supplies me with a lot of power.

"Well Deanmon, it seems like you are very good at this. Your eyes barely flashed black."

"Well I have been practicing for two days straight." I find that not sleeping is very useful. I have gotten so much done without wasting time to sleep. Just another reason why being a demon is very useful. I could make a list of all the ways being a demon has helped me.

"Well I think you just about mastered it. I suggest you do something different for a little bit. Maybe pop up, remind Moose and Castiel that you're still a problem."

"Ya good idea. I know that Sam won't stop trying to cure me. I should check up on them. Or maybe hinder them. Who could help them though?"

"Well a certain ghost prophet could. He might be a ghost, but he probably can still read tablets. I suggest you get him first."

"He'll probably be at his Mom's house. It is warded, but since I am unaffected, I could still get there."

"Good idea. Get whatever he's attached to."

"Okay." Then I teleport to Ms. Tran's house.

I walk in and see a devil's trap on the ceiling. I was right about it being warded. I walk up and see Kevin at his desk in a room. I see the ring right next to him. I walk up and try and grab it before he notices, but it doesn't work.

"Hello Dean, how are you?"

"Good Kevin. I feel bad about taking you again, but I really need your help." I try and say something that the old Dean would say. I don't want him to put up a fight.

"I understand Dean. As you once said, once you're in this life you can't get out. Let me at least tell my mom about it so she knows." I see him write a note saying 'Sorry Mom, but Dean needs me.' When Sam comes here, he'll know that I took him.

"Hey Dean, where's Sam?"

"At the Bunker. We split up." I say in a tone that says 'I don't want to talk about it'. It is the truth.

"Okay."

I walk out and I smile slyly and teleport away. Now it will be harder for Sam to 'help' me. Not that I asked for it.

"Uh Dean how did you do that, and where are we?" He says with a hint of doubt and fear. I understand him though i did just take him away from his house.

"Ah Dean it seems that you have brought the guest of honor." I see him stifle at the voice and I know he recognizes it.

"Dean why are you with Crowley?"

"Nice, you didn't tell him yet. You should really tell him"

"Oh I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay it has been annoying me so much that I missed a week so I am making up for it by posting this Chpater early. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 11

(Kevin)

What is going on? Why is one of the people who I trust most taking me to the enemy. What has gotten into Dean? And how did he teleport? And where really is Sam? He couldn't have been possessed because there are demon traps by my door. I know something is wrong. I felt like something has changed since the Bunker when he walked in, but I paid no mind to it. Is what changed in him what made him able to teleport? Is Dean evil?

Dean says "Oh I will." But what will he tell me? I need to know what happened.

"Dean what is going on?"

"Oh Kevin, I'm not the Dean you knew. The Dean you knew was weak. I am the new and improved version." His eyes turn black. I want to try and say that it isn't true. That Dean is not possessed by a demon, but all the facts line up. Except one. "But I have a demon's trap inside the house. How is it that you walked in. Anyone who is possessed can't get through the trap."

"That is the best part Kevin, I'm not possessed by a demon, I am a demon. I am immune to devil's traps."

"That is not possible. You would have had to die go to hell to become a demon, and even then you can't possess the dead."

"Well I did die, but I didn't need to go to hell. You should know by now Kevin, the Winchesters make the impossible possible."

Once he says it, I know it's true. And the Winchesters do often make the impossible possible. But that is usually a good thing. Getting out of hell without being a demon, bringing people back to life, and escaping from purgatory. At least my Mom was out getting food when Dean came. Something about him says that he would kill her if she was home.

"Where is Sam?"

"I don't know. I left him last at the bunker. He and Castiel are probably looking for a 'cure'. But it will be a lot harder without you."

At least Sam is okay. If anyone can cure Dean, it would be Sam.

******************************************Sam************************************

I pull up to 's house. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. When no one answers I take out my lock picking kit and start when it opens on its own. This means that the has been unlocked. I walk in. I go upstairs quickly. I see upstairs, a room that has a lot of Kevin's stuff in there. I see a note on the desk. It says that he went with Dean. I take the note and I hear the door open and close. I know it's Ms. Tran. I walk downstairs.

"Sam why are you here?"

"To talk with Kevin, but when I got here, the door was unlocked and Kevin's ring was missing."

"Did you take him?" She asked concerned.

"No but I know who did."

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Why would your brother take him?"

"Because it is not totally Dean. He is a demon, and he isn't trapped by demon traps. We are hunting him down so we will get Kevin back. Why I was here was because we think we might of found a way to bring Kevin back to life."

"Okay go find him, but once he is back alive I want him to be safe. I don't want you coming back here."

"Okay, but you have to stay safe too. If you are in danger, then Kevin will try and save you."

"Okay."

I walk out and drive start the Impala. I pray to Gabriel and I hope he hears it.

Then I hear "Hey Sam did you need me?"

"Ya, we have a problem, Deanmon took Kevin. How do we get Kevin and Cas's Grace back."

"We summon Deanmon. There must be a spell to summon a specific demon. We just have to dig it up." Then all the sudden I feel dizzy and I notice that I'm at the bunker. "Gabriel!"

"Sam you don't have time to drive for hours. You need to start looking. I will drive the Impala back. Start researching." and he teleports away again. It will get annoying with him doing that, but he is right I need to find Deanmon. A summoning spell would be best.

As I research, I think of a question. "Hey Cas, how come Gabriel can still use angel powers yet other angels can't?"

"It is because of several reasons. First he is gaining power because people think of him as a trickster. Second, he has more power than a regular angel. And last, as an archangel, he has a dual grace. One is powering the other. Angels gain power from heaven while archangels gain power from themselves. That is why Metatron cut out part of his grace, so he was like an ordinary angel."

"Thanks Cas." And I go back to reading.

I read until I am being shook awake. I must have fallen asleep while reading. "Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. I think I might have found something" Gabriel says.

He gives me a book. It lists ingredients for a summoning spell. But it doesn't say if it works on demons. I have everything I need for the spell. One factor that would probably be hard to come by is hair of the person who you want to summon, but Dean has hair here from living here. I go into his bedroom and walk into his bathroom. In the trash bin is hair from the last time Dean cut his hair. Thank god Dean is bad about taking out the trash.

I grab some hair and gather the other ingredients. I put them in a bowl and get Cas and Gabriel. I ask "You guys ready?" and they nod. I light a match and drop a match. Then I look up to see Deanmon. I see Gabriel freezes and he looks so astonished.

"Hello Deanmon."

"Hello _Sammy_, did you summon me just to say hi and tell me how you teamed up with Gabriel, or did you think that you could 'cure' me?"

"We want to see Dean, but not the demon version. Even Gabriel is helping. That shows how well like the human is. How about you stay and help us cure you?"

"How about no." He concentrates and then looks surprised and his black eyes show. "what have you done?" He asks angrily.

Gabriel steps in and replies. "Don't you know that archangels can block a demon's powers for a period. How about you give us Cassie's grace and Kevin and I will let you go, for now."

"No I do not want to be cured."

"Then I guess this is going to be hard for you then." and Gabriel walks up and puts his hand in Deanmon's pocket. He takes out a bottle and passes it to Cas. "Where is Kevin?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Well you'll tell us eventually. Expectantly after the blood cure."

Then Gabriel takes Dean and drags him to the dungeon. Before he closes the door he says"Sorry moose, but I will have to stay with Deanmon. If I go too far, then he will be able to escape." And he walks in after Deanmon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Dean)

I give Kevin to Crowley. As I leave I see Kevin. He says "What happened to the Dean Winchester I knew?"

"He died when Sam said that we weren't brothers." I say and walk away.

I walk into the room that I have been using as my own. Although I don't need to sleep, I still sometimes do. I pick up the bottle of Castiel's grace and put down the first blade.I put it in my pocket for me to find a new place when I feel this weird sensation.

It feels like something is pulling me toward a spot. I teleport to the spot to find that Cas and Sam are there. Then I notice Gabriel behind Sam. Aw crap, it's Gabriel. He is even stronger than me.

When I realize that my powers are being blocked, I get angry. It's the anger that would have normally destroyed a room, yet it isn't doing a thing. Fucking Gabriel. How is he not dead?

He grabs Castiel's grace and gives it to him. Then he drags me to the dungeon. I hear him say that if he isn't near me, then I can teleport away. All I need to do is piss him off enough for him to walk away. Not too hard.

"I know that Cassie said that you never went to hell, but your soul looks like it did."

"Why are you helping Sam? You didn't seem to care for years about us. You let Castiel go to Purgatory, more angels die, and Castiel worsen the state of Heaven. And you claimed that Lucifer was bad. Castiel may have made these mistakes, but that was because he was learning, but the same can't be said about you. You had time to learn and live, yet you let your brother go down a dark path that has scarred him."

I let my words sink in. Then he comes over here, pissed off. He hits me, but I just laugh and show my black eyes. "I've been to hell for my brother, the same can't be said about you." He is about to hit me again when Castiel comes in. He is still human, but he has two bottles in his hand. "Gabriel I understand that Deanmon is annoying, but I suggest you not feed the fire, as humans say it." He turns to me "And Deanmon, we will turn you human again. But I am useless to both you and heaven as a human." He opens both bottles and suddenly he is bathed in white light. I turn away. After a minute I turn back to find that I can see a difference in both of them. After looking harder I realize that I can see their wings. Castiel's wings are midnight black with navy blue feather around, while Gabriel's are golden. I sneer at them.

"So the two birds can fly, but you can not fly through the darkness."

Cas walks out with a heart broken look and said "I will start trying though."

Then I see Gabriel glare at me and I return it. As he glares I start to feel more light headed. Then I see darkness. I wake up to Sam over me saying "Dean are you okay? Dean can you hear me?"

"Let me go Sam. How can you cure me when there is nothing left of the old Dean." I say and I push him away. I just want to get out of here. Sam gets up and drags me over to the chair. He straps me in.

"Dean-bean, since when did you let a mark get the best of you. You fought everything negative that got thrown at you." It was bad enough when it was Sam and Cas were trying to 'convince' me that being human was good. But now even Gabriel is trying. Why can't they leave me in peace?

"You said that I fought against everything negative, but the mark is a great thing. With the mark, I no longer feel the guilt that the old Dean felt. I no longer feel sadness, heartbreak, or the feeling of the world on my shoulders. I always felt guilty about everything, but now I no longer feel that. Before the mark, Dean was guilty and hurt about the fact that you no longer wanted to be brothers. Even after I got the mark, I still felt guilty. The old Dean's last thought was 'At least Sammy will get the life he deserves. But I hope he will be okay. At least he has Cas, Jody, Garth, and other people who will help him.'. Until his last thought, the old Dean thought about YOU Sam. But I don't get why. You have betrayed him and hurt him so much. Without you, I would have never became a knight of hell."

I know that this will hurt him. He already was guilty about the situation. And the best part is the fact that it is all true. If it was a lie, then he would have know and not gotten hurt. But the true is a lot more hurtful than a lie. I know that eventually Gabriel will snap. He will either snap and try and kill me or just walk out, he doesn't want me to hurt Cas or Sam, either way I will be free from here. The more insults I use, the more he gets annoyed and wants to kill me. And hopefully, this will happen soon, because I am also starting to get annoyed. But I know I have to keep my cool otherwise he will figure out what I am planing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me say I am so exicited for thr new episode of supernatural tomorrow. I am still working on this story but I don't know how to end it. Tell me if you would rather have a sad ending, or a happy ending. I have no idea. but the ending will probably be in the future. I am not even close to an ending. I am still having Deanmon become more evil. (Mwa ha ha) So I am not sure how to end this. I always read any comments written. Althought I may not mention it or reply, I always read them. **

Chapter 13

(Sam)

I walk into my room. I want this to be over. Why must everything be so difficult. For a Winchester, nothing is ever easy. But why must everything concerning my brother be extra hard. I think it is because I am always doing the wrong thing.

Instead of thanking Dean for his efforts and work he did to save me, I looked at the negative. Ya, he might tricked me into agreeing, but I would have done the same thing. The fact I was searching for him, even though he was dead, even though he was a demon proves that. I shouldn't have driven him away. The blood is on my hands. I have to save Dean.

I know that I should ignore what he is saying, but I can't seem to help it. The biggest thing is the fact that he IS telling the truth. It is mostly my fault. But I need to focus more on Dean, not on myself. I can always blame myself when he is cured, and can actually think of the the positive things that we have done.

I walk out and see how Cas is handling this. I am about to look for him when he walks up to me. "Sam are you alright. You know that Dean would always help you. That _thing _is NOT Dean. Dean would never lay the blame to make you feel guilty on purpose, to discourage you from helping him get better. He knows that he is in a corner, so he is trying to stop you the only way he can, by hurting you."

"Thanks Cas. You are right. But how are you? I know that you also are probably taking this badly."

"It is just, I raised him from hell to prevent this from happening. It feels like failed. He turned into a monster while I just sat there with only my problems in mind. I should have helped Dean more."

"First off Cas, you are forgetting all that you have done for him. Also it was your main job to fix up heaven. You are kind by helping us so much when your HOME is in danger. And it wasn't your responsibility to look after Dean, it was mine. If this is anyone's fault, it would be mine. He took it out of desperation. He just wanted to do something good. I was the one to lash out at him for helping me. I shouldn't have ignored him completely. I was pissed at him sure, but I only notice how bad Dean's rage was when he purposely got me out of the way when he fought Metatron. It is NOT your fault Cas."

"Sam, is also not your fault either. Just because you didn't notice, that doesn't mean it's your fault. We both know that when Dean doesn't say something about himself, you won't find out unless he wants you to."

"But then I should have told him I would listen." I just feel empty without hearing Dean's humming, or even knowing that he was out having my back. Before I have always known that if Dean's alive, he has my back. But now I don't have that security. I only have one thing that reminds me of a time of happiness. A time where we were happy, where I didn't screw things up.

********************Gabriel*****************************

I look at the man who was once so righteous, who would sacrifice anything for his brother. Who would do what is right even if it left him with nothing, except when it came to Sam. Dean only had one weakness, Sam. But Sam is, no was, Deans greatest strength. Although Sam could, I mean did, tear Dean down, he also strengthened Dean. Sam's words is what left a desperate man, what tore down everything in Dean.

Although I don't exactly blame Sam, I know things could have gone better, then again I was the one who left heaven without a word. I guess both me and Sam did the same thing, abandon family for a better life. And I guess we both got dragged back in with guilt.

"I wonder why you are here Gabriel. I mean I thought that you would have left Cas by now. You have left him alone for quite some time." Dean says, trying to taunt me. I know that talking to him will only make things worse, but I want Cas to feel relieved, know that there is a part of Dean that is human.

"Wow, for once you don't assume that it is all for you, yet it would be the one time you would have been right." I say thinking.

I remember seeing Dean the first time and seeing how the brothers relationship was. At that time I wanted to see how far I could push them. I remember how mad they were at each other, yet after Bobby made them cool down, they were back and working together perfectly. I was interested about them so after I 'died' so I watched from the side lines how they hunted. It was after Dean made the deal for Sam that I realized how he was the righteous man predicted. I admit that mystery spot was because of both his dedication to sam, which none of my brothers would have done for me, and for him being the righteous man.

I take a look at the man before me and sneer at the creature before me. His soul is inky black with many red spots on it, probably for all his victims using the first blade. I can not see any resemblance to the man I first met. All I can see is a demon who wants to kill and is a master deceiver. I can see this when he looks at me and Sam with this cold hard calculating look. I would have thought that a different demon has taken over Dean's body except I know that this is Dean. I must not let him escape because I know that Sam and Cas will track down Dean,even if it kills them. And eventually he WILL be human, if nothing else human-ish, and he will already have enough guilt for 10 people. The longer he's out there, the bigger his guilt will be. I must help Cassie and Sam because if not, they might die.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have to say, I am so sorry for not updating it sooner. I have been busy with school, so I haven't been able totype out more. I also been having a bit of an aurthors block. But here is the newest chapter.**

Chapter 14

(Dean)

I start noticing Gabriel getting anger even easier. After two days straight of me, he is probably very annoyed. Lucky for me Castiel comes in and tells Gabriel to step outside because Cas can keep me here for a little bit. If I hurt Castiel enough, then Gabriel will walk out of range of his demon blocking power, or kill me. I start with "How's your flying going _Cas. _I know that the darkness is just swallowing me, how about you?"

He stiffens at that. "Dean, I will never stop trying and neither will Sam. Can't you see how many people are trying to help you?"

"But I have told you, I don't want help, in fact I don't need help. Do you want me to suffer about the fact that I was poison to everyone around me. Everyone around me have died. Kevin died, you died before, Sam died before, Bobby died, my dad died because of me. Everyone around me died. Do you want me to be condemned to that life. In this life I feel no pain, feel no guilt, feel no regret for what I have lost."

"You say that your pain was very bad, but it also made you who you were. The man before was strong and compassionate. You are a monster who enjoys pain and enjoys torture."

"Well _Cas _I hate to break this to you, but these didn't develop because of the mark. That has been the case for some time. That happened while I was in hell. It was a relief against the surrounding events for 10 years. It had been there for so long that I did enjoy it, which I denied for many years. It had been the case for many years. Just I never showed it because I thought 'Sammy would be worried about me and my trip to hell and he'll feel guilty.' Well I'm done. I looked out for him all his life and he is constantly just thinking about himself!" I say. I start getting angry at how stupid I was before. "In fact he doesn't even say thanks. I sacrificed my childhood for him and how does he repay me? By running away from me and Dad not even leaving a number. Then he goes and chooses a demon over me. Then he leaves me to fend for myself in purgatory while he hasn't thought of me in a long time, in fact he was probably happy. Then he says we're not brothers when when you compare the list, it would have been more if it was me because all I was trying to do was save him." I feel my eyes go black because of my anger. I take a break to calm down and then I continue, "And he wonders why I would like to stay a demon. A demon can not feel the pain of betrayal."

"Although you might say you're immune to feelings of pain, it's still there. You just lost the humanity to feel it like pain. You feel it as rage. But Dean Winchester, you are NOT past saving. You have showed me that you still care about your past life." I see fire in his eyes. Although this is not what I expected to happen I can see what he is going to do. He is PISSED. Cas will cause a distraction and Gabriel will step out. When he does I will teleport away. Cas walks out angrily. Gabriel walks in and looks slightly puzzled. Then he sighs and says "It seems that you can make anyone mad, even Cassie who usually can't get mad at anything."

I after a few minutes a hear a commotion down the hallway. Gabriel looks confused for a moment before he realizes that it's Cas who is making the sound. He runs out and I feel my power return as he get farther. Then I hear Gabriel curse and yell. I quickly teleport away before he can come back.

**I also been working on another fanfiction. As Mephasto goes, Ein, Zwie, Drei (I think I spelled it right). Good job for anyone who reconized it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Cas)

I listen to what the demon has to say. I watch him intently as he starts to look more angry as he starts to say everything Sam has done that has hurt Dean. I look in his eyes as he gets to the part about betrayal and I feel angry at Sam. He might have filled me in about some of the things Deanmon mentioned, but looking at the demon, it is clear that the mark is not the biggest thing that turned Dean into this, it is Sam. His betrayal left Dean so weak that he went and wanted to end himself. I know now that Dean knew that the fight would go wrong. But he thought that he would stay dead. How could Sam have done this to his older brother. Why couldn't he have tried to patch things up with him.

I walk out and I see Gabriel look confused because I know that I obviously look mad. But I walk past him. I hear the dungeon close and I head towards Sams room.

"Sam what happened the weeks before Dean got the mark."

" I was annoyed at him. I ignored him. Then he said that he was poison, and that he should go it alone. Instead of reassuring him, I let him leave. He went off and we parted ways. We then met again and I told him that.." he trails off emotion consuming him."that we shouldn't be brothers."

I stare at him in shock. "Tell me that you told him that wasn't true before he died." He just drifts off, and I realize that it means no. "You _punished_ your brother for trying to help you. How could you Sam. Don't you realize that the only reason Dean is here is because of you. He went through many hardships for you. The only reason Dean took the mark was because he felt lost. I thought you understood how deeply Dean's life revolved around you, but clearly I was wrong. Without you, Dean is not Dean. You have always had Dean there to help you, but if you continue this way, Dean will not help you." I sigh knowing that I was yelling, but when you look after someone, you start to feel their emotions.

I know that Dean's whole life was spent looking after Sam. I have seen how he grew up. When Sam said that I can only imagine the type of pain he felt. I hear Gabriel walk over to see what was going on. I walk out of the bunker to get some air.

*****************************************Gabriel***********************************

I rush back to the dungeon, Cas in the back of my mind. I realize that he used Cas as a distraction. The look when he heard the yelling outside now makes sense. He was waiting for this to happen. Although he didn't plan it to go that way, from what I saw, he grabbed the opportunity to escape. The note only confirms that. And he wanted Cassie to feel extra bad about him now. Although I understand why Cassie yelled at Sam, almost like how I kept punching Dean. He wanted an outlet for his anger. And unfortunately Sam messed up royally. But he forgot that he himself messed up big time.

I walk away from the dungeon, because I no longer need to stay by the dungeon. I walk over to Sam`s room to see how he is. I see that he is awake. He looks guilty.

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

"Gabriel, why are you here? Shouldn't you be by the dungeon?"

"Well it would be useless. While Cassie was angry at you, I got worried by the yelling. I walked out of range to see what the yelling was about Sam. He used Cassie to make a distraction. When we got back, all that was left was a note to Cassie. It was Deanmon who made Cassie go against you. He even thanked Cassie in the note."

"But Cas was right, it is my fault. I knew that the thing that Dean valued most was family. And I used it against him.-" I cut him off. "Sam you did not think about what you said. You were betrayed. If this did not happen, this would have blown over in one way or another. If leaving was what it would have taken for you to realize your mistake, then you would have came back." I pause for a moment. "Although you can not carry this over to Dean when he is cured, you are not blaming one of the people who is directly responsible, Dean. He willing took the mark. Although he thought that he was doing good, he caused this. He went and died for what he believed. He was suppose to die, so instead of thinking of how bad this is, think of how this is a piece of luck. You can reverse this, but someone else would have died if he truly died, either you, Dean, or Cassie."

He takes a breath. "Thanks Gabe." I stop at the use of my nickname. Lucifer and Michael use to call me that before Lucifer was caged and Michael was consumed by rage. I haven't heard that name for so long. Sam noticed my reaction. He asks "is it okay if I call you that."

"Yes, it just brings up memories. It was almost like your nickname, Sammy. Only my brothers would call me that. At least when we were closer." I say sadly. Although this was hundreds of years before, it still hurts thinking of Lucifer and Michael acting like brothers, not like enemies.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I shouldn't have called you that. I wouldn't like it if anyone called me Sammy right now."

"In heaven, we use to be a family." I start off wanting to tell someone the story of my leave. "Michael and Lucifer use to joke around with me and Cas. Cas was the baby of the group. He was teased a lot, but he was also loved. Cas was the youngest of the new fledglings. So he probably doesn't remember much of what I will tell you.

"I was very young also. I was obviously a known prankster. I would constantly find a new way of pranking Lucifer, Michael, and Cassie. I once used a spell to glue Lucifer to Michael, they were so tired of each other after the first hour. I once dyed every angel's wings neon pink with glitter, and they were hunting me for a day straight until I agreed to turn their wings back to normal.

"So anyway people would come to me if they were mad at someone. I would prank them and they would get back together with a few laughs. So once Lucifer wanted me to prank Michael. I went and replaced all his weapons with teddy bears. Lucifer was so happy that I got Michael. But Michael was very revengeful. He later got Lucifer back by temporarily removing his wings. What Michael didn't know was that with his wings, Lucifer felt special because Lucifer's wings made every angel envious. Lucifer was not one known for fighting, so he was often put down.

"Lucifer was so mad that he went into Michael's room and yelled at them. This was the first time I heard them yell so much. After that they stopped being close friends and became colder to each other. Of course they still joked, but there was always tension. After some time, it became clear that they were not going to be as close as they once were.

"Of course at first they tried to hide it and look like they were fine, but people began to notice when their fighting got louder, and more frequent. Lucifer began to linger more around the garden, building walls around himself. And Michael just became more enraged with people so he was never bothered. Then Lucifer fell, and Michael felt betrayed. He blamed himself and believed that the only way that he would be good was if he never let anyone else in. I was heart broken. My brothers were no longer my brothers, they changed for the worse.

Then Michael started fighting more, and everyone either wanted to rebel out of anger or kept quite out of fear. He started going after anyone who wasn't obedient, and 'disciplined them'. He would torture them so they would never cross him again. After many angels were fighting about Michael, I decided to leave. I could not witness my family break apart anymore. I spoke with Lucifer once after I left heaven and he was so different, that I barely could say that he was my brother. He talked about destroying Michael and then his 'pets,' humans. I could not stand hearing from the brother who was once the kindest person I knew. I never contacted him again. I went and took the name Loki and continued to do what I love which is pranking people.

"When I ran into you two, you guys reminded me of Michael and Lucifer. I decided to keep an eye on you guys. When I saw Dean sell his soul for you, I realized that he was the righteous man and by then I realized why. The two brothers who would give anything for each other. It was how Lucifer and Michael's relationship was.

"The Mystery Spot incident was suppose to show you that you can not always save the person who you love, that loss is definite. But seeing that destroyed look in your eyes showed me how much you truly cared for Dean. I hoped that I got through to you what I ment, which is your brother may die so always forgive.

"I saw you guys follow Michael and Lucifer's paths still though. I found it most alike after Dean left you when Gadreel was forced out of you. I saw the same look in Dean's eyes as Michael, defeat and disappointment in himself. He thought that you would always hate him, and would always hurt you. But you can change your destiny Sam Winchester. You can find Dean and you can remove the mark and you can stay brothers."

"You say that you want to help us, but why. You have had such a hard life yourself. Yet you are still putting yourself in danger by helping us."

"Because I saw how destroyed Heaven was after Michael and Lucifer no longer cared for each other, I do not want you two to destroy each other and the people around you."

"Thank you" Sam said.

*************************Sam**************************

I finally understand why I am Lucifer's vessel while Dean is Michael's. But can we overcome this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay, but I have been having a problem typing all the chapters. I just finished this one yesturday, yet I couldn't publish it. So I will be working on mondays, it's just hard with school. **

Chapter 16

(Dean)

I return to the room that I was using before I got summoned. I pick up the blade feeling calmness stream over me. Although I haven't shown it, I was annoyed by the fact that I didn't have the first blade. Crowley appears in the chair across from the bed.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"It seems that Castiel and Sam have gotten smarter."

"Oh let me guess they tried to trap you again."

"Ya but they succeeded, until I found a flaw."

"But how did they manage t o trap you, a knight of hell?"

"They got the help of an old 'friend' that is very powerful."

"But almost nothing is more powerful than a knight of hell except an archangel, but they were either killed or trapped."

"That's what I thought too, until I saw an archangel went rogue with them blocking my powers." I pause realizing that I would have to keep it low key for sometime "and what was worse was that they summoned me while I had Castiel's grace so he is an angel again. And now all the angels are back to normal because Cas getting the grace used for the spell and getting the grace that I took reopened heaven. But lucky enough we got Kevin still."

"Ya but they will try to get you to give him up too, so I think that it is time that you go to you next class in the school of demonology, soul deals. You will be protected from Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel. You will also learn how to make deals with souls.

We teleport to hell. It is almost exactly how I remember it.

"As you know, this is the pit, used for torturing the 'special' guests, and the people who make deals. When you were here, you were here for both of the above." We start walking. We walk and I see a huge room underneath the floor, which is made of glass. "That down there is the Cage which currently houses Lucifer, Michael, and Adam, the long lost brother of you and moose." I remember Adam, and I truly don't care about him. He was just there, and then he wasn't. I don't really care about what happens to him. He must have figured that as he moved on, not lingering.

He motions to a corridor closest to the room with the cage, "that is hells most notorious, or the hunters corridor. If you were to die, before the Mark of Cain, you would be in one of these rooms." He motions to a door, "you might not want to walk in. Her dilutions were of demon you and Sam."

I look in and see that Jo is in that cell. I get curious on who would be in the other cells so I open each looking door and one by one recognize each person. Rufus, Ellen, Pastor Jim, Caleb, and other hunters who I worked jobs with.

"So let me guess," I point towards the empty cell, "Bobby was in that cell." And Crowley nods. I walk out of the hallway, and Crowley points to a jail looking building. "There are the felons who murdered, stole, and assaulted their way into hell. Their hell is majorly being in jail, so they were put in jail." He continues to walk over a lobby looking area. "And this is the line. It holds all the everyday people who happen to go to hell. They stand in line for ever, thinking that they're moving towards a better place. Anyone who gets out of line gets placed in the apartments." He walks over to a door on the side of the room. He opens it and immediately the smell of blood and singed flesh enters my nose. I walk into the room and see a stereotypical building. "Many people thought that this was how hell looked, so I made this room to torture them. " He chuckles.

"Do you see how effective this is." Crowley says after we exit the 'hell' room. I nod, not wanting an even longer descotion. "It was hard to build, and not even close to looking like this when Abadon was ruling." He walks into a room with many modern luxuries. "And this is the dealing area, also redesigned by me."

"I don't get one thing, how come you, or crossroad demons, can deal yet ordinary demons can't."

"It is because of a certain brand not visible to angels or demons unless the wearer wants it to be." He stops completely and I notice a small sign looking like a quill in the smoke. Then he starts talking again and it disappears.

"The symbol was redone about a few hundred years ago. But the symbol means that you are writing a contract for a set amount of years on earth, then eternity in hell for one thing. A kiss represents a holding bond." Well now I know something I probably will not need.

"Okay, how do I get one." I ask wanting this to be done.

"Go over to the big black book over there." I see it right away. He wasn't joking when he said that it was big. It was about 4 feet by 2 feet. "Hey Crowley, can't this book be any smaller."

"Well it could, but since it is big the newbies will see it when I say black book." He murmurs something along the lines of 'you would be included' and walks over. "Open the book and you will see a blank contract. All it says is that all souls sold under this mark will be sent to hell. Just sign and you will receive the mark. It will be mostly invisible unless you imagine the shape and push on your skin."

I go and sign and I feel the mark take shape. I wait for it to hurt, but it more feels like a tattoo. I remember getting the Mark of Cain and it hurt. I remember Cas marking my ribs, and that hurt. Yet this doesn't hurt.

"So what now? Do I just go and start waiting by the crossroads?" I ask. I want to do more than just deal, but I need Crowley. If I kill him, than I might have to take over hell and I don't want to rule a bunch of idiots. So I will listen to Crowley.

"Well if you are in hell, than you will know whenever someone wants a deal. If it is a guy, then let a demon handle it. But if it is a woman, than you can take it. Otherwise you can start a torturer. I don't care who you torture though."

Well that sounds fantastic. I get to torture whenever I want, and who ever I want. Of course except Sam and Castiel.

I start to get angry thinking of Sam, Cas, and Gabriel. As if sensing my anger he says,"You should stop around a shop or two every deal because they should know that you are untraceable, yet you are still here." I smirk thinking how much turmoil they will have about that. "I like that." I say thinking about how much I could manipulate them.

I walk away deciding to start with a random person from the rack, before I start with the hunters.


	17. Chapter 17

_Please don't kill me. I am so sorry for taking so long *hides under my supernatural blanket* I have been too busy to type out my story. And I can't even work on it that much cause it is only on my computer and I've been grounded. I am soo sorry. I will upload a new chapter soon._

Chapter 17

(Sam)

I walk out of the map room. I have been tracking the sightings of Dean. I've noticed that they have no pattern whatsoever. It almost seems like he is disappearing from the world, only to come back to remind us of what we lost. Then again that might be exactly what he is doing. But what is most annoying is the fact that I have no idea what he is doing. He seems to just be popping up. There's not even any more murders caused by him. He just is here, evil and all.

I read a newspaper and look for any demon cases. Seeing that there is a possible one in Nevada, I decide to go out and track it down. "Gabriel, Cas, I'm going out on a case." I hear a muffled okay from Cas. Gabriel comes over and asks, "Do you need help?" I look over to Cas's room and ask "Is he still blaming himself?" He nods so I say yes. "What would be best is if he would come with me. If he would realize that he didn't do anything on purpose, then he would be better." I walk over to the door and knock. "Busy." He says but knowing he's avoiding me, so I just walk in anyway. "Cas come over here." He walks over and I see the guilt in his eyes. "Cas this is not your fault. You were stressed. You haven't been doing anything except hunt for Dean. You channeled your anger and frustration onto me. It is not your fault that he escaped. I am as much to blame as you are. I do the same thing to Dean. If I myself didn't do that, we wouldn't be in this situation. It is the Winchester way, and it seems that you picked up on that."

"But Sam I not only let him out, I also hurt you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I should have not said that."

"Cas it happens. It happens to me and it also happened to Dean. When you're angry, your decisions are clouded. If you want to make things better, then help me find Dean. Crying over spilled milk doesn't help."

"But Sam I am neither crying or upset over milk. In fact I have not spilled milk recently."

"Cas it's an expression." I say and I chuckle. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Cas says.

"Do you think you could teleport me there. I would rather not use _the_ car." I say. I would feel guilty if anything happened to it. It is also hard to be in there without Dean. We were always there together.

"Sure Sam." He teleports me to Nevada. I grab the two ID's I have in my pocket. I hand him a FBI badge Dean made him a bit ago. "Remember that the words are suppose to be facing down." I say. I look at my outfit. I changed into a suit and tie. I walk up to the victims house in the outfit I have on because it could take time to switch outfits. I knock on the door and a middle age woman walks out. "Can I help you?" We show her the badges and invites us in.

"We just got a call about your husband. We heard that he was in spotted committing a murder. Can you please tell us about him."

"Steven committed a murder? I don't believe you. Steven was always very kind."

"Did he act differently during the last few days?"

"Well now that you mention it, he was acting differently. He would act a bit crueler, but I chalked it up to stress. But then again…" she trails off.

"What is it?"

"Well I would swear that his eyes turned black."

"It must have been the lighting. But have you smelled sulfur?"

"Well yes, how come."

"A chemical has been released by accident and it carries a smell of sulfur. It causes unpredictable actions." I lie.

"Oh that would explain Steven then."She says relieved.

"Do you have any ideas on where he would be?"

"Ya I think he would be at the garage. It's where he works."

"Thank you for your time."

We walk out. I notice how silent Cas is. "Hey Cas are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I've been trying to track down the demon's aura."

"How's it going?"

"Better, especially when I can walk around. I am pretty sure that I know where he is."

He teleports me to the location. I see a guy there. I can tell it's Steven because he reacts to Cas. I grab him and cuff the guy. Cas teleports me to a warehouse. "What do you know about Dean?" I say wanting to get the torture out of the way.

"Oh you mean the once righteous man? He stooped down so far. He know is making deals. Funny how the mighty have fallen." The demon says.

"Tell me the truth."I demand, not wanting to believe that Dean has started taking people's souls.

"I just did." the demon says. Knowing that I won't get any more information from him, I exorcise the demon. Cas teleports us back to the bunker.

"Hey Sam, hey Cas, how are you." Gabriel says casually.

"Not so good. We have reason to believe that Dean's now dealing. I have no idea what to do for the time being." I say. Maybe Gabriel can help.

"Well we should try and trap him again. Until we can find a permanent cure, we have to keep him trapped."

"How will we get him trapped?" I ask.

"We have to use a person who Dean doesn't know. If he comes up to deal with her, then we can be in the back behind something." I nod agreeing with the idea.

"But who would agree?"

"Find someone who would risk their life for the greater good."

"I do know one person. Her name is Jane. I meet her after Dean went to purgatory. I had a thing, but it never really went serious. It was hard when she's also a hunter."

"Good idea. But are you sure that Dean doesn't know her?"

"He might but he would never know that I know her." I say simply.

"Okay how will you contact her?"

I pull out my cell phone and say, "She gave me her number. I'll ask her to meet me near the crossroad." They nod and I dial her number. "Hello."

"Hello this is Sam Winchester, is this Jane?"

"Ah Sam what can I do for you?"

"Well it seems that I need your help on a problem I have."

"Okay where do you want to meet?" I tell her the address. She says that she'll meet there in an hour. I hang up and I go and change and take a shower. Once I'm done I ask Cas and Gabriel to come with me. They teleport there and I order some food. Cas decides to have a burger and Gabriel has a milkshake. I sit down and I see Jane walk in. She looks the same as a few years ago. Her auburn hair is at her shoulders and her tanned skin has a few scars from hunting. She has a petite frame.

"Hey Sam."  
"Hey Jane. This is Castiel and Gabriel. They know all about hunting."

"Are they hunters?"

"Eh no. They're not. They're both angels."

"Ah well at least we'll have help. So why do you need my help?"

"There's a certain demon that I need to find, except that he knows that I'm hunting him."

"Then how come they don't help?"

"Because he also knows that they are hunting him. And he'll only come out if you're dealing."

"Why do you think that he would come out for me?"

"Because he might not know you."

"But I don't know any demons."

"He use to not be a demon. In fact he was a hunter before he was a demon. He use to be my brother."

"Wait Dean's a demon?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"From word to mouth. You two were suppose to be the best hunters in the world. The rumor is that even death couldn't stop you."

"Did you know this before we meet?"

"No I mentioned your name at a hunter's pub. They told me about you and your brother's hunting record."  
"Well ya that's the case. Even now. We need you to summon him to make a deal. I know that if I try it then he won't come."

"And what are you going to do next, keep him locked away?"

"Yes. He can not be causing trouble. In fact even devil's traps don't work. We have Gabriel neutralizing his powers."

"How did this happen?"

"He took a special mark called the mark of cain to take out a knight of hell, Abadon. He didn't know the consequences of the mark. He tried to kill a crazy angel and got killed, and reborn a Knight of Hell. Now we are trying to stop him."

"Okay I'll help." I nod and Gabriel teleports us to the crossroads.

"Don't do that." Jane says angrily.

I walk behind some bushes with Gabriel and Cas. She buries the box and Dean appears.

"What can I do?" He says. His eyes flash black to show that he really is a demon.

We get out and see that he tenses when he sees Gabriel and Cas.

"Ah so you used her as bait, smart. Too bad you are trying the same trick." He releases a power and teleports out, only to reappear right next to Gabriel. "What the hell?"

"The _anima suppressant _may have worked but that only downgraded me to an angel for a bit. That means that I still could do that." He laughs and just grabs Gabriel and teleports again. This time taking him away with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sorry this took so long to upload. It was meant to be uploaded a few weeks ago, but I couldn't finish this. With testing and then graduation, I had no time to type. This is mostly cause of the new Parcc tests. I could not even upload until now. I am so sorry, Amber89107.**

Chapter 18

(Dean)

I take Gabriel and put in a warded cell. "Dean, you should really get smarter. This cell will only hold me for so long. Once I get my archangel powers back, I will trap you instead."He says confidently. I laugh and say "Do you really think it'll be that easy. I have more than just angel wardings. I learned more powerful bindings." I say pointing to the ceiling. It has major keys of entrapment for the pure. It has several wardings put together. "The only way you'll be getting out if by my hand. Once you are corrupt enough to stop this quest, the trap will not hold you." I say.

"I will always help cure you." He says. I just smirk and say "That's what I said when Alistair first offered for me to torture someone, and this is how it went. You'll cave eventually, just as I did." and I walk away. I walk out into the pit where one hunter is one the rack, John.

"Hello Dad." I say, smirking as he looks at me with disgust.

"You are not my son. My son was a pure man. My son would never willingly hurt anyone, exceptionally torture."

"Oh how nice, you actually think that I wouldn't become this ever. Well sorry to break this to you, but it was Sam who started the initial event that started this." I say. I know that his worst torture would be seeing me like this, seeing me as the monster I am. He always loved us so hearing our story would hurt him very badly.

I explain our story from where he died. After I finished, he had this heart-broken look on his face.

"How do I know that you are lying?" He asks, but I can tell that he believes me.

"Because this happened because I sacrificed everything for Sammy. If this was a lie then there would be a better reason." I say. I leave him alone for a bit. I teleport to the bunker and leave a note in Sam's room and quickly leave. Although Gabriel's gone, I have no idea what he has up his sleeve. I walk back to the rack and find John. I start with the torture. I use multiple tactics that he himself taught me. I then move up and use the skills I learned in hell last time. After a bit I leave, the silence is engulfing me. Not once did he scream, but I will fix that. You can only last for so long in hell.

Being bored, I walk into Crowley's office. "Hello Deanmon." I greet him stifle. "Hello Crowley. What is our next step. I have started John's torture. By the way, you never did tell me how you managed to get him in hell. The last time I saw him, he was released with the demons."

"Well he couldn't let go enough to go to heaven. He was just drifting around quite much. So I captured him a few months ago. Might have used him for bargaining material latter, but it seems that it is not needed." I nod agreeing with him.

"So you never did tell me what the next step is."

"Well once John is a demon, or the archangel is corrupted -either is good- we release them for Sam to deal with. Either will cause him hurt."

"Okay then should I get working on Gabriel."

"Yes. Do the same deal for them both." I nod and I walk out. I walk into Gabriel's cell.

"Hello Gabriel." I say cheerfully. He looks at me and says,"What do you want Deanmon." I chuckle. "What can't I just talk to my brothers friend?" I say innocently.

"Not when you want to kill him. So can I have some candy." He say disconcerned.

"Nope."

"Then you can leave. I'm fine with solitude."

"Oh you think you have a say in this. I will stay as long as I want. Now you have two choices. One you help me and start screwing Sam and Cas over. Two I torture you and you eventually help me anyway."

"How `bout option three, you let me go and I continue trying to help cure you."

"Nope option two it is." I say happily and take out an archangel blade. I start to torture.

"What are you trying to tickle me or are you trying to torture me?" Gabriel says with strain in his voice. "This is the easy part. It will hurt more." I say as I cut deeper. I continue to do this for a sometime. After I feel like this would be a good place to end, I walk over and say,"See you tomorrow. It will only become harder, so I suggest you give in."


	19. Chapter 19

**First off I have to apoligize for not updating in such a long time. I am sooo sorry. I had a lot of work from school. i feel really bad for not saying anything. I am sooo sorry for not saying anything again. I just have to thank everyone who reads this, even though I suck for not updating for months on end. I am so so sorry again. If you couldn't figure it out from before, i am in 8th grade, so i have a lot of stuff going on right now. with high school in the perseeable future, its been hard. I will try and update more, but no promises. Ad89107 **

Chapter 19

(Sam)

We walk to a bar because we need to wait until spell Deanmon used wears off. When we get there Jane asks, "What was the spell that Dean used?"

"The _anima suppressant _is a spell that suppresses a soul. Since Angels have grace infused with their souls, Deanmon downgraded their angelic abilities, or at least most of them. Cas's will be gone for a little bit because he is a normal angel. Gabriel had a little bit of power left because he's an arcangel."

"Okay what do we do now?" Jane asks.

"Well first we need to rescue Gabriel. Then we need to find a way to capture Deanmon."Cas says. We nod and order some drinks. "Jane I need you to go your separate way. You'll only be in danger." I say.

"Okay Sam. You have my number if you need help." She says. "Oh and please do not tell anyone else about this problem. If other hunters get wind of this they'll hunt Deanmon, and when cure Dean, him." I say and she nods and walks out, probably to hitchhike.

Me and Cas walk out after an hour. He goes and teleports us back to the bunker. We get to the library and I see a note on my bed. It's from Deanmon and it starts 'dear Sammy, I hope you can live without Gabriel, cause he will be my guest for some time. I did warn you. I will warn you once again, don't try and cure me.' I sigh and walk out. "Cas, Deanmon captured Gabriel and is keeping him captive in hell. What do we do?" He thinks for a second. Then he replies, "We could try and pray to him. If we use his status as Loki, then he would probably be able to momentarily talk with us." I nod and start looking through books. I finally find the spell that I wanted. Its a norse summoning spell, which should be able to work. I get Cas and start the spell. I see him teleport here. "Thanks Sam. We only have a few minutes so we need to hurry this up. He says. I stare at him because he quite bloody and bruised. He is only healing now. "I am right now trapped in a cell with special symbols that are only trapping the good. In order to disable them you would need to use the _reflexio incantamenta _spell." I nod recalling the fact that reflexio incantamenta is a spell that flips the effects of a spell. It would essentially trap Deanmon instead of Gabriel for a time. I nod and start to prepare it. I hand him the spell and a lighter to activate it in his cell. "I'll be right back" he says and knocks over the summoning spell bowl. I wait a few moments and he reappears. "That sucked." He says as he walks over and grabs some candy. "Sam he is trying to get someone to get you, and he's had plenty of time. I was only there for about 9 days*, yet he was determined to try and break me. There are more hunters there. He is planning to try and stop you guys.


	20. Update

**Hey I want to let you guys know that I have been busy and that I haven't had time to write. I've been bored, and no access to computers, only to my phone. So anyone can contact me on kik. My name is Yukio Surugo (props to anyone who knows where it's from) and my username is Ad89107. Sorry.**


End file.
